gtafanonfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: American Snakes
center|35px Grand Theft Auto: American Snakes Musique de l'intro 200px Grand Theft Auto: American Snakes (couramment abrégé en GTA: American Snakes ou GTA: AS) est un nouvel opus de la série Grand Theft Auto. À l'instar de Grand Theft Auto: Business Plan et Grand Theft Auto: Virtual Warriors, le jeu est développé par DragonVayle Corporation et édité par DragonVayle North. Il est sorti le 15 Septembre 2014 en France. Il propose environ 25 heures de jeu. Cette durée de jeu est augmentée grâce au mode multijoueur du jeu nommé Online Snakes et à ses deux DLCs. Description Ce nouvel épisode est le successeur direct de Grand Theft Auto V et de ses extensions. Il se déroule à Capital City, l'équivalent de Washington D.C., ce qui est une première pour la série car cette ville n'a été auparavant que mentionnée dans les anciens GTA. Il est également possible de visiter la banlieue de la ville, ainsi que tout l'état de Virginie, jusqu'à Richmonts au Sud, ville basée sur la ville réelle de Richmond. Le jeu se déroule dans les temps modernes, en 2014, un an après les évènements de GTA V. Personnages Protagonistes Pour la première fois dans la série, le joueur n'incarne ni un ni trois protagonistes, mais deux protagonistes. Ces deux "héros", nommés Marcus Beasley et Anita Salaiva forment en fait un couple morbide que le joueur contrôlera. Le fait de contrôler un personnage féminin est également une première dans la série. *Marcus Beasley: âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, Marcus est un ancien homme d'affaires américain qui a tout perdu en jouant au casino. Il est marié à Anita Salaiva, l'autre protagoniste, une portugaise qui était à l'époque secrétaire. Marcus s'ennuie et rêve de regagner sa fortune par tous les moyens possibles; il a en effet été criminel avant de perdre son argent. *Anita Salaiva: Anita est la femme de Marcus, elle l'a rencontré à l'époque où il était riche. Lorsque les évènements du jeu se déroulent, Anita est devenue totalement accro à la drogue et passe ses journées enfermée tandis que son mari essaie de se lancer dans le trafic de drogue. Son mari la qualifie parfois de zombie. Anita apparaît comme une femme violente et qui peine à contrôler ses sentiments lorsqu'elle sort de chez elle. Elle réussit peu à peu à se détacher de la drogue au début du jeu pour suivre son mari dans ses coups. Personnages principaux *Rodrick Page: Rodrick est un ancien ami de Marcus qui débarque à l'improviste chez les Beasley au début du jeu. C'est lui qui bouleverse la situation initiale: lorsqu'il voit l'état dans lequel se trouve le couple, il coupe les provisions de came d'Anita et incite Marcus à retourner dans le monde de la criminalité. Ensemble, Rodrick, Marcus et Anita vont petit à petit remonter dans la violence et le crime pour construire leur fortune et leur réputation. *Ryan Bennis: Ryan est un associé de Rodrick qui se révèlera très utile pour aider le couple dans des braquages. *Greyson Fillmore: Greyson est un psycho-thérapeute engagé par Rodrick pour "redresser" le moral de Marcus et d'Anita. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il découvre que les Beasley sont impliqués dans des affaires criminelles, il menacera de les dénoncer et se fera tuer par Anita. *Marta Salaiva: Marta est la mère d'Anita. Elle débarque à Capitol City peu après le braquage organisé par Rodrick, pour s'installer chez Marcus et Anita, accompagnée de toute la famille Salaiva, prétextant un problême de logement. Elle n'hésite pas à fourrer le nez dans les affaires de sa fille et à critiquer leurs habitudes de vie. *Ernesto Salaiva: Ernesto est le petit frère d'Anita qui débarque en ville en même temps que sa mère et ses frères et sœurs. Il découvre accidentellement d'où les Beasley tirent leur argent, mais au lieu de finir comme Greyson, il se joint à eux et se révèle être un très bon tireur. Antagonistes *Taylor Fillmore (plus communément appelé "The Butcher"): Traylor est le frère de Greyson. Il n'a pas du tout suivi la même voie que lui, et dirige le gang des Butchers. Lorsqu'il apprendra la mort de son frère, il pourchassera les Beasley et mettra Marcus sous les verrous, forçant Anita à se réfugier dans la Horatio Humboldt National Forest. Missions du jeu (par ordre chronologique) Prologue *Coke *Hey Ma'am Acte 1 *Good Old Page *Keep Your Hands Dirty *The Cluckin Bell Setup *The Cluckin Bell Heist *Politics *Furious Driver *Anita's Reboot *The Cash Truck Setup *The Cash Truck Heist *Modern Drive-By *Mayor in Capital *Don't Cheat *Mayor Rodrick *Cuban One Last Time *Ryan Bennis (mission) *Friendling *The D Street Club Setup *The D Street Club Heist *Underground Stories *New Wave Punk *From the Mayor with Love *The International Airport Setup *The International Airport Heist Acte 2 *Castle Stories *Salaivão *Baby-Sitter *Ernesto *Mayor Scandal *AK Nation *Politics Setup *Politics Heist *The Truth about Ernesto Acte 3 *Psycho-logic *Poor Greyson *Domino *The Butchers *Caught *Forest Dump *Where is the Mayor *Turn the Page *The Depot Setup *The Depot Heist *Everyone is a Butcher *Taylor *The Central Police Station Setup *The Central Police Station Heist *Marcus Stories Acte 4 *Ultimate Technology *Military Planes Setup *Military Planes Heist *Ka-boom *Nuclear Station *Rodrick's Idea *FIB Central Heist *Punks QG Heist *Bank of Liberty Heist *Richman Heist *Conclusions Epilogue *Money Build Destiny Caractéristiques Carte = * American Snakes est le premier jeu à avoir comme lieux un état entier (la Virginie). *La carte du jeu est la plus grande de la série pour l'instant. *Seul Capital City est accessible pendant le Prologue et l'Acte 1. Le reste de la map est déverouillé au début de l'Acte 2. *Les fonds marins sont accessibles tout comme dans GTA V; néanmoins le fond de l'eau est beaucoup plus pollué qu'à Los Santos: on y trouve des caddies, des poissons morts, etc... La grande nouveauté est de pouvoir récupérer des voitures sous l'eau avec un Remorqueur pour les réparer: on peut par exemple trouver une Sabre GT de couleur unique sous les eaux. |-| Personnages = *Sauf pendant l'Acte 3, il est possible de changer entre Anita et Marcus à n'importe quel moment en dehors des missions. *Chacun des protagonistes possède ses spécificités: Anita est meilleure dans le maniement des armes de corps-à-corps alors que Marcus est meilleur avec les armes de longue portée. *Il est possible, en utilisant le smartphone intégré, de connaître la position de l'autre protagoniste à tout moment. DLCs *'Grand Theft Auto: The WTF Pack': du contenu délirant ajouté ainsi que de nouveaux scénarios qui vont de la réussite d'un DJ de Dubstep à une invasion d'aliens en passant par des combats ridicules entre deux super-héros. *'Grand Theft Auto: Chemical Terrorism': trois scénarios ajoutant environ 30 missions au total sur le thème du Bioterrorisme. Musique Le thème officiel du jeu est Until It Breaks de Linkin Park. Le détail des stations de radio est disponible sur cette page: Stations de radio dans GTA: American Snakes. Images et artworks ASP1 AW.jpg|Artwork de Anita Salaiva par Enderwor. ASP2 AW.jpg|Artwork de Marcus Beasley par Enderwor. Catégorie:Jeux